


Leia Organa: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [50]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Epistolary, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Original Character, Strong Female Characters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on Princess Leia and Carrie Fisher (who did an awesome job as Leia in the Star Wars films)..In loving memory of Carrie Fisher (October 21, 1956 — December 27, 2016). She is gone, but never forgotten..





	Leia Organa: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius George Lucas owns the Star Wars franchise. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

From my perspective, I hope (and believe) that Carrie Fisher knew before she died that there are many girls and young women who saw her character Leia as more than just a sex slave for Jabba the Hutt — they saw her as an empowered woman who took charge. And, when it came time to kill Jabba, Leia did not back down... not one bit. Instead, she saw what she viewed as an opportunity to get revenge on Jabba for his attempt to humiliate her by making her a slave and went for it by taking the chains that Jabba used to keep her by his side and using them to strangle Jabba to death.

_“What redeems it is I get to kill him, which was so enjoyable. ... I sawed his neck off with that chain that I killed him with. I really relished that because I hated wearing that outfit and sitting there rigid straight, and I couldn’t wait to kill him.”_

I can imagine the girls and women cheering Leia on and applauding her while watching the scene where she strangles Jabba with the chain — as well as saying things like “You go, girl!” and “You go get ‘em, girl — you show that Jabba who is the boss in the galaxy” too.

Also, from my perspective, the iconic gold “metal bikini” outfit sure makes a good prompt — especially for a fanfic where a different character gets to wear it (while someone else gets to take Jabba’s place), too.

Anyway, I am sure that, if she was still alive, Carrie would’ve been smiling and bursting into applause at seeing how the fans — especially the girls — took that outfit and added their own spin on it. Plus, she would’ve admired the fans telling her that they found the outfit inspiring and neat, despite how she felt about it and what she initially thought about it. Later, she would’ve realized that, unlike back then during the filming of **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi** , Leia’s slave outfit would hardly even raise an eyebrow to today’s casual observer of the Victoria’s Secret fashion show. Of course, she would’ve loved seeing how the girls manage to look awesome while wearing that outfit anyway, too.

Although gone physically, she still is in our hearts and memories forever..

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
